


Their First Kiss

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [253]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter), romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius and Albus kiss beside the Great Lake.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [253]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 28





	Their First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 13 _Great Lake._

Scorpius’s heart was pounding. 

There were a million nagles in his belly and his blood was racing through his veins. This was the moments that he’d been waiting for since the first day that he’d met Albus on the Hogwarts Express. This was a moment that the young wizard knew he’d treasure for the rest of his days. 

_Their first kiss._

Scorpius slipped his hand into Albus’s wild mop of hair. His sweet pink Potter lips parted just before Scorpius met them with his own. 

Beside them, the Great Lake slumbered, quiet and serene, but Scorpius’s world had changed forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
